Liquid
by Nisfuun
Summary: Setelah keberhasilan mereka untuk membangkitkan kembali Fairy Tail, semuanya terlihat bahagia. tentunya. tapi, Lucy Heartfilla harus menelan semua itu. apakah dirinya bahagia? . setahun setelah kergian Natsu membuatnya berhenti berharap kepadanya, mengapa? tentu Lucy lelah untuk menunggu bukan/"Bolehkah, aku terus berharap seperti itu?"/slight Gruvia/song fict Orange by 7!/RnR?


**Liquid  
** "Hubungan yang sedemikian rupa mencair diantara cerita kita."

 **Lucy Heartfillia X Natsu Dragneel  
Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning** : GaJe, miss Typo(S), Bad Summary, Out Of Character dll

 **Song fic Orange by 7!**

Hanya sebuah rentetan cerita dimana kau membiarkannya mencair apa adanya...

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Chiisana kata o nabete aruita  
nandemonai koto de warai ai  
onaji yume o mitsumete ita  
mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru  
kiminokoe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka'_

 _._

 _._

Lucy Heartfillia, gadis steller langit itu hanya mengulum senyum saat mendengar rentetan cerita seorang sahabatnya mengenai kehidupan yang sudah dijalankannya selama setahun ini dengan penuh semangat. terkadang mantan team shadow gear yang baru saja mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai prajurit anggota dewan itu bersemu merah saat lontaran nama pria _Redfox_ itu mengalun dalam kisahnya."Kau tau sesuatu Lu- _chan_. Aku bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu setahun ini dengannya." Mata milik gadis Mcgarden itu memandang lembut langit dan untuk kali ini Lucy tidak berminat untuk mengoda sahabatnya ini seperti sedia kala. Katakanlah dalam lubuk hatinya ada perasaan iri merasap dalam hatinya sekarang dia merasa buruk karena menyimpan perasaan yang tidak wajar ditunjukan untuk kisah sahabatnya yang sangat beruntung itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Levy _-chan_." Komentarnya, dengan senyum yang masih terpantri dalam wajahnya.

"Kau pun sangat beruntung Lu- _chan_ , bisa kembali bertemu dengan Natsu." Levy kini tengah mengerilingkan mata miliknya dengan jahil berusaha untuk mengoda Lucy yang hanya tertawa dengan paksa. Benarkah dia begitu beruntung bertemu dengannya? Entahlah didalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin memberontak dengan pertemuan mereka tempo hari dan kini berakhir berkumpulnya mereka di sini membangun kembali guild mereka bersama.

Bukankah harusnya dia merasa sangat senang?

Lucy menatap teman-temanya beberapa orang sedang bergotong royong mengumpulkan material bekas puing kehancuran guild mereka dan beberapa orang pula tengah melepas rindu dan saling bercengkrama seperti sedia kala. Kadang lucy tersenyum membalas sapaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya harus dia akui bahwa dia sangat senang dapat berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga guildnya tapi, bukan ini yang dia harapkan pertemuan dengan dragon slayer tersebut merubah semuanya.

Matanya menatap Natsu Dragneel dengan segala prespesi yang sulit diartikan apakah dia bahagia dapat bertemu Partnernya? Apakah dia merasa beruntung dapat berbicara dengan pria tersebut atas yang terjadi selama setahun ini? Semudah itukah dia melupakan kesendiriannya selama setahun ini? Apakah Natsu merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya selama setahun ini?

Entalah, Lucy tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak lagi dengan Natsu.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat insiden dihadapnnya, seorang temannya **-** Lisanna memberikan kode isyarat kepadanya untuk mendekat dan menyaksikan keramaian yang dibuat oleh kedua insan yang diketauhinya tinggal bersama selama beberapa bulan terakhir setelah bubarnya guild mereka, Juvia dan Gray.

"Juvia, maafkan aku." Gray membungkuk lebih dalam menghadap mage water slice itu dengan raut wajah menyesal sementara gadis tersebut hanya memandang sendu melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan pujaannya itu. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Gray _-sama_."

"T-tidak! Aku harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, aku akan menjadi pria yang sangat brengsek karena meninggalkanmu sendiri." Juvia hanya terperangah kedua tangannya saling berdekap sangat erat melihat itu. Dia tahu bawa pria tersebut meninggalkannya karena sebuah request untuk mencegah kebangkitan Avatar tidak ada niatan sekalipun untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, Juvia tentu paham bahwa Gray peduli padanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Liquid air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya senyum tulus dengan sarat kasih sayang terpancar jelas dalam raut wajah Juvia. kedua tangnnya kini menangkup wajah Gray dengan seksama memaksa dengan lembut agar pria tersebut menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu Gray-sama, sekalipun Juvia sangat kecewa padamu dalam hati Juvia selalu memaafkanmu."

Sekian detiknya, kedua insan itu kini saling memandang dengan tangan mereka saling bertautan."Gray, peluk dia."

"Iya, dia benar kau harus memeluknya itulah bukti seorang pria."

"Jangan buat Juvia menunggu Gray." sesekali orang-orang yang menyaksikan kisah **-** drama itu menyoraki mereka dengan penuh semangat. Kedua insan itu hanya tersenyum dan saling menatap dengan sarat kebahagiaan mendengar lontaran kata untuk mereka.

"A-ah kalian benar, Gray _-sama_! Jangan buat Juvia menunggu lagi." Juvia menerjang Gray dengan penuh semangat sementara Gray hanya mengelak dengan wajah bersemu merah. terdengar beberapa orang yang lagi-lagi menyoraki mereka larut dengan kebahagiaan yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Sementara itu, Lucy hanya mengulum senyum lirih melihat adegan yang dilakoni kedua temannya itu, disaat semuanya bergembira mengapa dia merasakan sesak dalam dirinya . Lucy membenci perasaannya ini **-** mengapa harus seperti ini bukannya dia harus bahagia atas apa yang telah didapatkan teman-temannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Lucy?" kini dia menghadap sumber suara yang mengintrupsi pendengaraanya, seorang Erza Scarlet **-** mastrer ketujuh mereka yang baru dilantik beberapa jam lalu **-** memandangnya dengan sarat khawatir sementara Lucy hanya salah tingkah dan mengelak bahwa dia dalam kondisi baik. "A-ah hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Souka? Baiklah. Besok kita akan berangkat berkumpul dipelabuhan jam 8 pagi kita akan pergi menuju kerajaan Arbaleless." Erza lantas meninggalkan Lucy yang hanya terdiam ditempat, pekerjaaan pertamanya setelah setahun tidak melakukan request bersama teamnya. Seharusnya perasaannya sangat bahagia mengetahui mereka berkumpuk kembali dan seperti bernostalgia bersama tapi, harus dia akui perasaannya tidak bisa dipermainkan harus diakuinya kembali bahwa dia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

.

.

' _Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne  
samishii to ieba warawareteshimau kedo  
nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo  
kieru koto naku kagayaiteru_

.

.

' _Natsu, kenapa harus seperti ini.'_ Batinya. Kedua matanya membentuk sebuah Liquid bahwa saat ini dia terlihat sangat depersi. Hanya nama pria itu yang terlontar dalam benaknya sekarang seberat apapun dia menolak hanya senyum Natsu yang kini terlontar dalam bayangnya.

Kenapa harus Natsu, dari sekian prilaku yang ditunjukan Natsu kepadanya saat mereka bertemu. tidak adanya respon terhadapnya sekalipun pria itu terlalu fokus mengembalikan Fairy Tail tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang selalu berada disamping pria itu.

Lucy yakin, bahwa dirinya hanya sebatas Nakama seperti yang lain kini dia belajar bahwa dia harus memendam rasa kesepian ini sendiri tanpa harus membaginya kepada siapapun terutam Natsu.

Dengan langkah gontai dia meninggalkan keramaian menuju apertemen miliknya menenagkan diri sebelum pada akhirnya harus kembali berhadapan dengan Natsu keesokan harinya.

Tanpa disadari olehnya sepasang mata **Onyx** tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Lucy, dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya selama menjadi anggota Fairy Tail tempat dimana dia menghabiskan waktunya disini bersama spirit milknya dan teman-temannya. Tempat penuh kenangan bersama Natsu dan Happy. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk bernedam dan menjernihkan pikirannya Lucy kini tengah duduk dimeja yang biasanya digunakan untuk menulis novel-novel milknya atau menyapa mamanya dengan surat yang selalu ditulisnya setiap dia ingin membagi kehidupan yang telah dijalani, dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Lucy hanya tersenyum getir sudah setahun dia tidak berani menulis surat untuk mamanya disurga sana. Dia berfikir tidak pantas menulis kesepiannya yang akan membuat mamanya akan khawatir tentangnya. Lucy sudah bertekad akan menjadi dewasa dan menghadapi semua kesepiannya sendiri.

Matanya menatap tumpukan Novel yang tidak disentuhnya selama setahun ini, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model dan reporter bersama grup Jason serta mengumpulkan informasi keberadaan anggota lainnya memaksanya untuk berkerja lebih keras. dilain hal dia merasa tidak mempunyai inspirsasi lagi karena semuanya lenyap **-** kehidupannya yang membawa inspirasi untuknya. Lucy tidak punya andil untuk berusaha tegar dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru terlalu sakit baginya melupakan kenangan bersama semuanya selama setahun.

.

.

 _Ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru youna  
kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru  
kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama  
meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to  
nemuritakunai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita_

.

.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menatap cermin yang menampakan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan raut wajahnya itu. Gaun one piece yang membalut tubuh miliknya berkibar saat angin malam dengan nakal menerpa tubuhnya dan surai pirang milknya, Lucy mengulum senyum saat anak rambutnya menerpa wajahnya meninggalkan sensasi aneh pada wajahnya.

Kini dia menatap dirinya melalui cermin tersebut, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai sebatas pinggang membungkus wajahnya dengan rupa yang semakin dewasa. Tubuhnnya terlihat lebih terbentuk lebih baik dari sebelumnya mengingat usianya sudah berusia 19 tahun tanpa dihitung waktu tidurnya selama tujuh tahun saat menjalankan test S-rank di pulau Tenroujima.

Keduanya tangannya terangkat memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang diterpa angin malam yang masuk lewat jendelanya yang terbuka sedikit mengelus lengannya yang terbuka. Matanya kini terfokus terhadap cermin yang menampkan sesuatu yang terduga tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa keterkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang sangat membuatnya seperti ini. "Kenapa kau disini **-** Natsu?"ucapnya lirih.

Natsu memandang gadis yang semakin mencengram tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat wajah gadis _steller_ langit itu dibiarkan tertunduk menghindari direksi lain agar tidak menatap pantulan hanya menghela nafas mendapatkan reaski yang tidak diharapkan olehnya. "Kau menghindariku, Luce."

"Apa maksudmu?"Lucy berujar tenang menahan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, suasana ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan tidak memungkinkan Natsu untuk melihat mata miliknya terpejam menahan Liquid tersebetu.

"Kau menghindariku saat kita bertemu, Luce." Ulangnya dengan sedikit penekannan pada kata menghindari tersebut.

"Kita tidak saling bertemu sejak tadi pagi." Lucy berucap sengit, matanya mendelik kepada Natsu yang masih diam menatap punggungnya.

"Bukan itu, sejak saat aku bertemu denganmu di Crocus. Saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya sejak satu tahun kepergianku." Lucy hanya terdiam hatinya mencelos saat Natsu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa maksudnya dengan menghindar? Jelas, bahwa Natsu lah yang membuat jarak diantara mereka, bukan!?

"Kau yang memulainya." Lucy berujap lirih sedikit menekan kalimatnya dia yakin Natsu dapat mendengarnya, sudah cukup pria itu menyalahkan dirinya atas pertemuan mereka.

"Aku!? Apa maksudmu, Luce?" Natsu terlihat sedikit tidak terima saat dirinya kini dipojokan oleh gadis tersebut dengan kalimat milknya.

Sudah cukup, Lucy tidak tahan dengan semua prilaku yang ditunjukan pria tersebut untuknya. Hatinya yang telah susun sedemikan rupa dengan bata demi bata untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang dirasakan dirinya. setelah kehilangan keluarga guildnya dan setelah kehilangan pria yang kini dengan santainya menyalahkan dirinya **-** Natsu. Apakah Natsu mengetahui siapa yang membuat seorang lucy meringkuk setiap malamnya menangis dan memanggil nama miliknya dengan lirih berharap pria tersebut mau membagi rasa kesepian ini bersamanya, atau saat mengetahui informasi teman guildnya melangkah berdampingan layaknya Gajeel dengan Levy, atau Juvia dengan Gray. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya hanya sendiri berlatih menjadi lebih kuat berasa spiritnya agar kelak Natsu mengakui kekuatannya.

Setahun berlalu semua dia habiskan untuk diakui oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"Kau menyakitiku Natsu, disini **-**." Lucy memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak sudah cukup dia tidak bisa menahan Liquid air mata miliknya biarkan Natsu mengetahui kelemahannya semua yang terjadi padanya." **-** selalu memanggilmu."

.

.

' _Kimi wa korekara nani o mite iku ndarou ?  
watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku nodarou ?  
shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machini  
sotto namida o azukete miru_

 _._

.

"Luce.."Natsu memandang lirih Lucy yang kini menangis dalam diam, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat partnernya menangis dan sekarang akibat dari ulahnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dengan santainya menyalahkan gadis tersebut imajinasinya bermain saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali dengan santainya dia bercerita tentang petualangannya menjadi lebih kuat tanpa menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis tersebut selama setahun ini dan saat menarik gadis tersebut untuk melangkah bersamanya mengembalikan semua anggota kelurganya **-** Fairy Tail tanpa mendengar penuturan pendapat gadis tersebut terlebih dahulu.

.

.

' _ **Dasar Gray, Kurang ajar dia meniggalkan dirimu sendiri.'**_

' _ **Lucu saat kau yang mengatakannya.'**_

' _ **Tapi dulu kami meninggalkan wasiat kan!?'**_

' _ **Natsu itu bukan wasiat**_ _ **-**_ _ **.'**_

' _ **Yang jelas kalian meninggalkan kami, dan mereka yang kalian tinggalkan..'**_ Memorinya kembali melayang saat percakapaan mereka beberapa tempo lalu saat menyelamatkan Juvia, perkataan Lucy yang terlihat sedih dan sarat rasa kesepian itu dibalas sekenannya dengan cuek, sekarang dia merasa orang paling brengsek daripada Gray yang meninggalkan Juvia dengan suatu alasan.

Sedangkan dirinya hanya dapat menoreh luka pada gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Lucy memberontak saat lengan kekar milik Natsu kini merengkuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan, tangan miliknya digunakan untuk menjauhi Natsu dari dirinya tapi nihil Natsu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya tersebut. "Lepasakan Aku, Bod **-**."

"Tidak akan." Natsu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa mempedulikan Lucy yang kini semakin menagis. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Natsu."ucapnya lirih.

Keduanya terdiam, baik Natsu dan Lucy mereka larut dalam pikirannya. Natsu mengelus pelan surai pirang tersebut dengan sayang sudah cukup atas kesepian yang melanda Lucy sekarang biarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran gadis yang kini semakin mengubur ekstitensinya dalam rengkuhannya."Sudah cukup Luce, aku ada disini bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Kau datang seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu, aku lelah Natsu."ucapnya lirih. Tubuhnya gemetar saat Liquid yang sudah dia tahan runtuh seketika akibat dari perbuatan Natsu yang membuatnya merasakan arti kenyamanan yang telah hilang selama setahun ini." **-** bahkan, aku sudah lelah berharap kepadamu."

"Jangan berhenti berharap padaku, Luce." Natsu bergumam pelan. Kepalanya dibiarkan bersandar pada mahkota surai pirang tersebut. Bagi Natsu kehilangan Igneel satu tahun lalu menimbulkan luka tersendiri baginya harus diakui bahwa dia merasa akan menjalani hidup ini dengan kesepian kembali setelah salah satu yang sangat dia sayangi meninggalkannya lalu gadis itu **-** Lucy Heartfilla adalah alasan mengapa dia bangkit dan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat. Ya agar dia tidak akan akan merasakan kehilangan itu kembali.

Natsu sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang telah kehilangan, gadis tersebut juga mengalami hal serupa dengannya semuanya bagai direngut dengan paksa dari gengaman gadis tersebut, dengan sekejap. Keruarga, kehidupan, dan zona nyaman milik gadis tersebut. Natsu cukup yakin kehilangan dirinya dan bubarnya Fairy Tail membuat Lucy harus menelan banyak rasa sakit itu, sendirian.

"Bolehkah, aku terus berharap seperti itu?"

"Tentu, Luce."

Lucy mengulum senyum, ya kali ini sebuah senyum yang telah hilang darinya satu tahun lalu bahkan senyum yang tidak dia tunjukan kepada Natsu saat pertemuan pertama mereka pada tempo hari. Akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum seperti Juvia saat penungguan tak berujungnya mendapatkan hasill. Senyum tulus yang mulai hari ini akan dia dedikasikan kepada pria tersebut, Natsu Dragneel. "Kh, aku sangat merindukanmu, Natsu _ **-** baka_."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Luce atau Luigi?" Lucy merengut sebelah tangannya mencubit sisi pingang Natsu. Keduanya tertawa bersama sebelum pada akhirnya saling menatap dengan pancaran rasa yang mengalir dikeduanya. Mata mereka saling mengunci perasaan rindu yang sulit diartikan bagi keduanya telah menyadarkan bahwa ini awal dari hari mereka.

.

.

 _Nanoku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai  
kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimiwa kimidayo shinpai nai yo  
itsuka futari ga otona ni natte sutekinahito ni deatte  
kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na_

.

.

Dibawah rembulan malam kedua insan tersebut kini saling berbagi rasa sayangnya, sebuah ciuman hangat dengan sarat kasih itu adalah tanda awal kelak mereka akan terus melangkah bersama seperti sebelumnya. walaupun suatu saat keduanya mungkin akan berpisah kembali tapi, kali ini didalam dasar perasaan mereka yakin bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berjumpa kembali.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tertawa bersama saat Lucy mengakhiri ceritanya saat sepeninggalan Natsu selama setahun itu. Mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu model dan berakhir menjadi sebuah repoerter harian di salah satu grup yang berdiri di Crocus dan pelatihannya selama setahun bersama spiritnya tentunya. "Kau tahu akhirnya, Jason meliriku tanpa harus bersusah payah sepeti dahulu dia mengabaikanku." Lucy sedikit meracau bangga diakhir ceritanya.

"Hee.. kau berfikir seperti itu Luce?" Natsu segera mengerling jahil dengan cengiran grins yang dimilikinya sedikit mengoda lucy seperti dahulu membuatnya seperti sedang nostalgia.

"Tentu saja, itu sebuah perjuangan loh." Lucy yang kini tengah duduk dalam pangakuan pria tersebut sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dalam agar dirinya kini dapat menatap mata onyx tersebut. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk sedikit bermain kepada jari-jari yang tengah melilitkan diri pada pinggangnya membuat sensasi aneh saat melihat jari Natsu yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lipat dari miliknya itu mengelitik tubuhnya.

"Apakah aku juga harus memberikan selamat untuk perjuanganmu itu, Luce?"

"U-uh, hentikan itu baka!?. Apa maksudmu selamat tapi malah mengelitiku seperi ini."

Natsu hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Lucy yang memberontak akibat dirinya dengan santainya mengelitiki gadis tersebut. Dagunya dibiarkan bertenger diatas pucuk kepala Lucy sekarang dapat dilihat olehnya dengan jelas tubuh Lucy yang kini dalam rengkuhannya menyadari bahwa gadis itu begitu kecil saat dia memeluknya seperti ini. Matanya terfokus pada surai pirang tersebut menyadari pertumbuhan mereka, ternyata. "Hey.. Luce rambutmu sudah sangat panjang ternyata." Gumamnya sedikit takjub, mungkin.

"Begitulah, apa aku terlihat cocok?" Lucy hanya berucap pelan malu saat Natsu menyadari perubahan fisiknya. Tentu Lucy tidak memungkiri bahwa dia juga ingin Natsu melihat perubahannya bukan hanya secara material seperti dia bertambah kuat melainkan pada postur tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Hm.. kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu Luce?" Lucy bergedik saat Natsu mencengkram pinggangnya lebih erat menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya yang kini sedikit gugup dengan peurbahan sikap Natsu itu. "T-tentang apa?" ujarnya gugup.

Natsu menyeringai melihat semburat merah terpantri diwajah gadis tersebut. Segera dia beringsut menuju telinga Lucy sedikit mengodanya dengan hembusan nafas yang sengaja dia lakukan kepada lekukan leher milik Lucy yang terbuka itu yang membuat gadis itu meremang malu saat diperlakukan seperti itu. " **-** kau terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya."gumamnya pada telinga Lucy.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tuan Dragneel." Lucy hanya terkekeh geli sedikit menghilangkan malu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama Natsu menghirup wangi Vanilla yang mencuat dari gadis tersebut wangi seorang Lucy Heartfilla yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sementara Lucy beringsut mengelus surai pinkish tersebut dengan sayang.

"Hey, bukannya ini waktunya tidur?" Lucy segera mengintrupsi saat melihat jam yang telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam Natsu menangguk setuju sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau benar besok kita harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan _Ji-chan_."

"Kuharap kita bisa mengatasinya." Lucy berucap pelan. Pasalnya hal yang dilakukan kali ini sangat lah beresikomelawan sebuah kerajaan yang terdiri dari penyihir ishgar yang sangat kuat. Apakah mereka akan selamat? Lucy takut membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi kepada mereka.

.

.

.

 _Ameagari no sora no youna kokoro ga hareru youna  
kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru  
nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai  
meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite  
sorezore no yume o erande_

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir **-**." Natsu yang menyadari raut wajah Lucy yang sarat kekhawatiran itu segera menunjukan grinsnya kepada Lucy untuk menghentikan segala presepsi yang sedang dilakukan Lucy." **-** kali ini. biarkan aku melindungi dirimu lagi, Luce."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalan cukup lama, kini mereka berlabuh disebuah pulau yang nampak seperti resort **-** pulau dekat kerajaan Arbaless berdiri, pulau Caracall **-** untuk mengisi persediaan makanan dan bahan bakar lainnya. Team Natsu dan mest melangkah bersama dengan pakaian renang milik mereka untuk mengelabui para prajurit yang tengah berjaga.

"Ah, wajah yang sangat cantik. Bagus sekali~"

"SIAPA ITU! BERANINYA KAU." Erza mengeram marah saat merasakan serangan mendadak tersebut. Semuanya menatap pria yang memiliki tampilan yang terlihat modis terseut dengan tatapan sengit.

"Namaku Marlin Hollow. aku dari paskukan Brandish bagian dari kerajaan Alvarez." Jawabnya enteng. Matanya kini mengerling menuju Lucy yang terperangah melihatnya seringai kini terpantri pada seseorang yang mengaku sebagai seorang prajurit itu.

"Lihatlah, apa yang aku dapatkan. Hm?" dengan gerakan cepat pria yang diketahui bernama Marlin itu kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Lucy. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu milik Lucy memaksanya untuk mengadahkan kepala milik Lucy untuk menatapnya. "Lepaskan aku." Rintih Lucy pelan saat merasakan jarak dengan musuh tersebut.

"BERNGSEK!? LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA." Natsu mengeram marah kedua tangannya terkepal erat siap meninju pria yang kini semakin mendekat kepada Lucy.

" _Cotto_ , jika kau mendekat lebih dari ini akan kubuat tulang gadis ini remuk menjadi rempah." Semuanya terdiam ditempat tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh. Untuk menghindari resiko yang akan terjadi pada Lucy sementara Natsu kini mengeram kesal melihat wajah tertekan Lucy sudah cukup Natsu tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Lucy yang seperti itu.

"Lihatlah wajah cantikmu, nona **-**." Semuanya terbelak kaget saat tubuh Lucy tiba-tiba melebur seperti pasir dngan gerakan cepat Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy yang meneriaki namanya. "Natsu, tolong **-**." Ucap Lucy sebelu pada akhirnya melebur tanpa jejak kini semuanya menatap horror kejadian yang menimpa Lucy.

"Luce!? KEMBALIKAN LUCY KEPADAKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Gadis cantik sepertinya berhak menjadi koleksiku. Selamat datang dalam ruang relaksasiku."Marlin berujar santai saat menatap tempat dimana Lucy tadi berdiri kini terlihat api amarah menyelimuti Natsu sudah cukup ini membuatnya sangat marah.

"KEMBALIKAN LUCY, KEPADAKU!"Amarah memuncak Natsu, awal mula dimana dia harus memperjuangkan Lucy untuk kembali kedalam rengkuhannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **06/07/2015**

 **A/N** : Ya.. Halaoha! Kembali lagi saya dengan fict Nalu dengan multicahpter pertama saya. Untuk lagu diatas end dari anime **Shigatsu kimi no uso. Orange by 7!** Saya tadinya ngga mau buat song fict tapi tiba-tiba terlintas begitu aja deh lagu itu saat lagi dalam proses pembuatan fanfi ini, bagaimana cocok? Atau malah menganggu? Itu terserah presepsi anada sekalian~

 **Lalu ini inspirasi dari manga Fairy Tail settingnya sebelum mereka berangkat ke Arbaless untuk menyelamatkan master Makarov, tapi disini saya buat berbeda dengan manganya tentunya dengan imajinasi liar saya ini hehe.. #sungkem.**

Saya minta saran apa harus dilanjutkan? Itu terserah anda sekalian. XD silahkan tinggalkan jejak pada kotak kecil dibawah sana ya :D

Oh ya, saya punya sedikit proyek sekali lagi bagi yang ada saran buat fanfic Nalu dengan settingan fllufy humor boleh tinggalkan ide anda untuk saya mungkin ada pengillhaman untuk imajinasi liar saya ini XD

See you next chapter!

Nisfuun Out_


End file.
